Pasts Revisited
by BarbMacK
Summary: Brennan is finally beginning to admit to herself that she has feelings for Booth when a woman from his past arrives and makes her wonder if she knows him at all
1. Chapter 1

**AN – Hey, this is my first Bones Fanfic so bit nervous bout how it'll be received. It'll be from Brennan's PoV for the first few parts (will let you know when it changes) and is slightly Alternate Universe due to the character I'm bringing in…hope you guys like it, but either way please review so if it's not good, I can improve. Thanks heaps :)**

Chapter 1

Brennan looked over at the body behind the yellow tape, a frown crossing her face before she looked at Booth who was walking beside her. "Booth why am I here? The body appears---"

"Appearances can be deceiving Bones," he cut her off, trying not to grimace.

Her frown deepened as she ducked under the tape. It was only as the smell hit her that realisation set it. She looked at the blanket covering the head and upper chest before turning back to Booth, brows raised.

"If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a park Bones. We can tape off the area but it's not going to stop passers by having a look," he said, looking around pointedly at all the people who were walking by the area as they spoke. In a more hushed voice he added, "If you could just focus on the crime scene here and then deal with the body when we get back to the lab…it'd be greatly appreciated," he said, his eyes pleading.

Brennan sighed. It went against her procedure to not at least do a preliminary on the scene, but she just couldn't force herself to say no to him when he was looking at her like that. She sighed again, rolling her eyes at him but nodding slowly, smiling as he sighed with relief.

She instructed Zach where to take photos before looking around the scene. "This wasn't just a murder…the killer wanted to send out a message. It's a popular public place. Either they want to show the police they think they're untouchable or make a point to the victim's allies," she said, taking in the park bench the victim lay next to just outside the shade of a nearby oak tree.

"Or both," Booth groaned, following her over to the body. "Whatever you do, don't move that blanket Bones," he warned as she moved closer to the body.

She shot him a glare over her shoulder before returning her gaze to the victim. Any preliminary she might have managed was going to be difficult not only because all the damage seemed to be hidden under the blanket, but also because one of the officers had just spotted someone hiding in the oak tree.

"Hey I said freeze!" the officer spoke loud enough for them to hear him.

"Officer either put your gun away or I'll do it for you and you may never find all the pieces again," came a woman's reply.

Brennan was surprised to here a growl from behind her. Turning to look at Booth, she saw he was already making his way over to the pair.

"It's alright Stevens, you can lower your weapon," he told the officer, though his eyes never left the woman.

"But---"

"I said lower it!" Booth glared at the officer, who shuddered before holstering his gun and walking away quickly.

Brennan looked her over. She was a head shorter than Booth, wearing a pair of tight black cargo pants and a camo singlette top. Her blonde hair was tied in a high, neat ponytail and she stood eyeing the officer with an air of confidence, though a Cheshire grin spread across her face as she looked back at Booth. "Aww if it isn't Mr February to save me," she said walking over to him.

"I go by Agent Booth these days," he said, glaring at her, though the smile was obvious in his voice.

"Ooh an agent now?" she asked teasingly, her smile broadening. "And who might this be?" she asked looking over his shoulder at Brennan who'd made her way over.

Booth followed her gaze, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. "Oh sorry, Bones this is---"

"March," she said, extending her hand to Brennan. "Bones huh? That's---"

"My name's Dr Brennan," Brennan said with as much friendliness as she could manage, finding herself irrationally disliking this woman she'd only just met.

If March noticed it, she gave no indication. "Dr Brennan? **The** Dr Brennan?" she asked her eyes flicking back to Booth before steadying on Brennan once again.

Brennan noticed a hint of mockery in her tone, and glanced over at Booth for a clue on how to take it, only to find him cringing.

"March," he said warningly, causing Brennan to frown once again, though March showed no sign of guilt. "So what are you doing here?" he asked after an awkward silence had fallen over the group.

She smiled at him. "You know - the usual. You?" she asked, stepping forward as she tried to look over his shoulder at the scene.

Booth glared at her as he blocked her view. "Same. How long are you in town for?"

She whipped around to face him again, looking clearly upset by the question. "Uh…I hadn't given it much thought," she mumbled, her former confidence seeming to have vanished for a moment. It quickly returned though as she put a hand on his shoulder. "But I'll make sure you're the first to know when I've decided," she smiled. "Anyway, I should get going. It was nice meeting you _Bones_," she said looking at Brennan before turning back to Booth. "I might see you around," she told him before turning and walking away.

"Who was that?" Brennan asked turning on Booth as soon as she was certain March was out of earshot.

Booth sighed. "I can't tell you," he said softly.

"You can't---" her words were cut off by the ring of her cellphone. "Brennan," she snapped, annoyed to be distracted.

"Hi, could I speak to Agent Booth please," the woman's voice on the other end asked.

"Booth?" she asked, her temper rising.

"Yes, Agent Seeley Booth. I believe he's with you," the voice said, sounding frustratingly familiar.

Brennan glared at Booth as she passed the phone to him. "It's for _you_," she said venomously.

Booth took the phone very cautiously, giving her an apologetic look as he lifted it to his ear. "Agent Booth," he said, looking off in the distance.

Brennan glared at him as he first groaned then laughed heartily, running a hand through his hair.

"Why couldn't you have just gotten a taxi?" he asked grumpily, though he continued to smile, looking across to where he'd parked his SUV.

Brennan followed his gaze, her eyes bulging when she noticed March leaning against the SUV talking on a cellphone. Even from this distance it was obvious she was laughing as she looked directly at Booth before speaking again.

"Yeah, I don't move around as much as some people," Booth was saying, half glaring at her now.

Brennan watched as March looked to the ground, her face more sombre when she looked back up. She turned to look at Booth, whose smile had also faded a bit, returned with a gentler, reassuring one.

"Sure. And March?" He sighed deeply, an intense frown crossing his face as he closed the phone and passed it back to her.

Glancing back to the SUV once more, Brennan noticed March had already hung up the phone and climbed into the SUV, and she guessed she hadn't heard his last words. "She's taking your car!" she flared.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Booth said, spinning on her.

Brennan opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times before she was able to speak again. "_She's_ stealing your car and you want _me_ to keep my _voice_ down?" she asked in an icy tone, though quietly.

"Yes," Booth said softly, unable to meet her gaze.

"And you can't tell me who she is?" she asked, remembering her earlier question.

"No," he said softly, looking to the ground.

"Or what this is about?" she asked hopefully, wishing he would meet her gaze.

"No," he said, his voice sounding even more regretful.

Brennan threw her hands up in frustration. "We're supposed to be partners Booth!" she seethed.

"We are!" he said, finally meeting her gaze. "Look, it's not so bad," he said, giving her a hopeful smile. "We're not that far from the Jeffersonian. I'll just get us a taxi---" he trailed off having patted all his pockets, his frown returning. "Umm could I borrow $20?"

Brennan's eyes bulged. "She steals your keys and your wallet, and you want to borrow money?!?"

"I'll pay you back," he said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – Hey guys, just a quick note to say thanks so much to those that have reviewed this, means a lot :D Just a quick chapter to set the scene, promise the next one will be juicier ;) Please spare a minute to review, means the world to me. Oh and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"I just don't see what the big deal is," Booth said as he followed Bones onto the platform where a team were placing the large slab with the body onto the examination table.

Brennan glared at him. "It's a very big deal Booth," she said as she put her bag down on the desk and pulled on her lab coat.

"What's going on?" Angela asked Zach, who had made his way around the fighting pair to stand beside her and Hodgins.

"Dr Brennan is upset because a woman was on the scene of the crime who knew Booth, but Booth can't tell Dr Brennan why she's not a suspect or anything about her because it's classified," he told them in a hushed voice.

"But Brennan's clearance is higher than Booth's," Angela replied frowning.

"_Exactly_ what I've been saying," Brennan said turning to her friend.

Booth took a deep breath, leaning his head back and exhaling it forcefully. "Bones I just don't get how you're not getting this," he said as he turned back to face her. "I can't tell you about March because it's above your clearance---"

"Which would mean it's above you clearance level. But since you know about it that can't be true now can it?" she asked him crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Booth dragged both hands through his hair, obviously trying to hold onto the shred of patience he had left. "Bones---"

"He's not supposed to know," Zach's words cut him off, causing everyone to look over at him with surprised expressions. "It's quite logical really," he continued, looking to the floor to avoid all their gazes. "If the information is above Dr Brennan's level, which is above Agent Booth's level then simple deduction leads us to the conclusion Booth shouldn't know the information," he finished, looking up with a worried expression.

"Zach we might be able to make a man out of you yet," Booth said enthusiastically with a large smile, giving Zach a double thumbs up, which caused Zach to blush and return his gaze to the floor.

"Ooh it must suck to be you right now," Hodgins said, giving Booth a sympathetic look.

Brennan shot a confused look at him. "Why? He has all the information and that normally---"

"We're not in a 'normal' situation though," Hodgins cut her off. "In theory the person with the most information has a position of power; but when you're in a government environment where information has degrees of clearance and the like, it's a whole new ball game."

"How so?" Brennan asked, intrigued by the notion.

"Because when you know something above your clearance you can't do anything with it," he said, meeting her confused gaze. "Think of it this way, even if the information Booth knows was within your clearance level, he _still _couldn't tell you because the authorisation would have to come from someone above his. And no matter what level it's at, he'd have to admit how he got the information---"

"He still _has_ the information though doesn't he," Brennan cut him off, knowing he was beginning to go off on a tangent.

Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, but it could also be old information. It's like having the password to a website that was last updated five weeks ago. The information on it might still be handy to know, but you can't check for updates or---"

"I get it," Brennan finally conceded. She threw one last glare at Booth before returning her attention to the body, looking at the blanket that still covered the upper part of his body. "Okay the victim has been dosed with a lot of nitric acid so…prepare for the worst," she told her team before pulling it away.

Booth gagged while the other three simultaneously covered their mouths. Brennan was the only one to show no reaction save scrunching her nose as she inspected the body.

"It looks like the acid may still be reacting," she said as she pulled her gloves off and turned to her team. "Hodgins I'll need you to take a sample of the acid, find out it's exact concentration, how someone can get it such a high concentration in that quantity and how long it's reactive for. Zach clean as much acid off as you can and then start on cause of death. Ang…can you see if you can draw some image from what's left of the face?" she asked, giving her friend an apologetic look for the task she was asking her to do.

"Why can't we just use fingerprints?" Angela asked hopefully.

Booth shook his head. "The fingertips have been soaked too," he told her, keeping his distance from the body. "Bones can I use your cellphone?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag," she replied distractedly as she set to work.

Having done everything she could until the acid was taken care of, Brennan headed to her office, surprised to find the door shut.

Entering, she found Booth pacing the room as he spoke on the phone, though he turned to face her as soon as she came in. "No I don't need a copy…thanks," he said sarcastically, indicating to her that he would only be a minute longer. "Look I've gotta go...yeah I'll see what I can do…I know…Bye." He closed the phone and passed it back to her. "Thanks," he said, with a sheepish smile.

She glared at him. "Don't think this means I've forgotten---"

"I wouldn't dream of that being possible," he cut her off. "Though if it were possible---" he began pleadingly, but she quickly cut him off.

"I'm not about to forget it," she said coldly, before sighing, "but I'm willing to put it aside for now. We've got a case to solve."

"Thank you Bones," he said gratefully, visibly relaxing at her words. He watched her as she made her way around her desk and sat down, waiting for her to indicate the chair in front of her desk before sitting down. "So how long before we can identify this guy?" he asked once he'd gotten comfortable.

She glared over at him. "Booth that 'guy' has lost most of his face, teeth and fingertips from the acid. It's not your average case," she said defensively.

"Easy Bones!" he said raising his hands in surrender. "I didn't say it was going to be easy, I just wanted to know if you had an idea of how long it's gonna take."

"A couple of days, maybe three," she sighed.

"So by Monday then?"

"My report will be ready by Saturday afternoon," she said pointedly.

"Yeah, like I said, Monday," he said giving her an evil grin which caused her to laugh. "Hey I happen to like not working on weekends…plus I've got Parker this weekend," he added.

Brennan adored the smile that crossed his face then. She put it down to fatherly pride, but there was just this sparkle in his eyes when he spoke of Parker. She smiled as he gave a soft laugh, obviously thinking of a fond memory. She would have happily watched him sitting there like that all day had Angela, Hodgins and Zach not walked in.

"Thought you guys could do with a late lunch," Angela said as she set the takeout on the table, as they took seats around it.

Brennan came around to grab some as well, trying to pretend she hadn't just been caught staring at her partner.

"You know this is more of an early dinner than late lunch," Booth pointed out, though took the sandwich gratefully.

"Just because the FBI keep such short hours doesn't mean all of us do," Hodgins said before taking a bite into his own sandwich.

"Hey, we work damn hard over at the FBI!" Booth replied defensively.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still here?" Angela asked teasingly, an evil glint in her eye.

Booth focused his gaze on his food. "Well you know," he mumbled, "we've got a new case and---"

"Just admit it," Hodgins said laughing.

"You don't want to go over there and confess you lost your SUV," Angela began.

"And your wallet," Hodgins added.

"Not to mention your cellphone," Angela finished, smiling at Hodgins.

Booth glared at both of them. "I didn't _lose_ any of those things. I know exactly where they all are!" he retorted.

"Just none of them are accessible to you at the moment?" Hodgins asked, obviously finding restraining his laughter difficult.

"I could get them back if I wanted," Booth grumbled.

"Sure you could," Angela replied nodding knowingly.

"You know you could be in a lot of trouble with Cullen if he found out," Brennan began, an evil grin crossing her face.

Booth cringed. "What's it gonna cost me to keep this under wraps?"

She smiled, pretending to consider it. "Hmm dinner Friday night," she replied after a moment.

Her boldness was rewarded with a charming smile. "I think I can manage that."

"Excellent! Are you going to take us to Wong Foos?" Zach asked, finally joining the conversation, only to get a groan out of Angela and Hodgins, while Brennan wished she could throttle him.

"Uh yeah…I can take…all of you to Wong Foos," Booth replied hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – I usually don't like adding song lyrics in with my fics, mainly cos when I'm reading a fic I tend to skip over them. BUT the song I've included in this one really does fit SO well I couldn't NOT include it even if exactly why it's so good isn't completely clear for a couple parts yet. So wanna say a huge thanks to ****With Love-Max**** for effectively introducing me to Holly Brook's songs, specifically 'What I Wouldn't Give', the lyrics of which are included in this chapter. Also this might be last update for a little while as I'm getting in trouble over on PoTL (DC fanfic forum) for lack of updates that side :/ Once those are all done (most of them are almost ready to go) I'll be back here again. So next update will probably be about a week away. And after that nice long blurb, I'll get to the update, hope you guys like it, but either way please review.**

Chapter 3

Brennan found herself fidgeting with her napkin for the fifth time in as many minutes. Sighing she placed it firmly back on the table, slightly out of reach. _Where is he?_ she thought yet again. She sat at a large booth in Wong Foos with Angela, Hodgins and Zach. Hodgins and Zach seemed oblivious to her dilemma, but Angela shot her sympathetic glances during gaps in her conversation with the others.

Yesterday had driven her crazy not seeing him. She'd dropped him home on Wednesday night expecting to see him early Thursday morning to go over her findings to date, but he'd never shown up. She'd looked up expectantly at every person to enter the lab, only to be disappointed every time. By the time he finally made his appearance late this afternoon to confirm their dinner reservation, her anticipation had turned into frustration demonstrated by how she'd been snapping at everyone most of the day.

But of course he was able to demolish her bad mood with one of his charming smiles and some witty banter. He only stayed a few minutes, despite her attempts to get him to stay longer, but her whole team sighed with relief at the change in her mood.

Now looking towards the door for what felt like the millionth time, a broad smile spread across her face as he stood there. She suddenly felt self-conscious having worn a slightly formal dress in a shade of blue that brought out her eyes. She'd even gotten Angela to do her makeup, something that seemed completely unnecessary seeing how casual Booth was dressed.

He wore a fitting, plain white t-shirt that only accentuated how toned and tanned his arms were and a pair of faded blue jeans. Brennan couldn't help but wonder what they would look like from the back, if they'd curve around his cute butt the way his trousers did. Blushing at her own thoughts she turned back to the others. "He's here," she said, cringing as it came out more like a squeal.

"Oh, is that March?" Angela asked as they all looked over her shoulder towards the entrance.

Whipping back around, Brennan pouted as she noticed the woman walking beside Booth. "Yip," she replied grumpily, taking in the flowing, spaghetti-strap red dress she wore that came down just below the knee. She quickly turned back to the table, hoping not to be spotted staring.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Booth said as they arrived at the table, taking the seat next to Brennan, March squeezing in beside him.

March bumped him with her hip. "Stop hogging the seat Feb," she scolded him teasingly.

Booth glared at her but moved over, brushing against Brennan sending tingles down her side.

"Feb?" Angela asked looking between the pair.

March smiled, "Oh yeah, it's an old nickname, Mr February," she said before glancing around the group. "Sorry, since _someone_ isn't going to introduce me, I'm March," she added giving a small wave.

"Angela."

"Hodgins."

Zach's mouth was open as though about to speak, but the group soon noticed he wasn't moving.

Hodgins dropped his head into his palm, shaking his head while Angela put all her effort into holding her giggles in.

"I guess that must mean you're Zach," March offered. "Feb's told me all about you," she added, giving him a warm smile.

Zach looked at Booth then back at March, still apparently unable to speak.

"Zach you can stop ogling her now," Booth told him before turning back to March, "and could you _please_ stop calling me Feb."

"Fine," she sighed, before looking around the restaurant. "Does Sid still work here?"

"No, he owns the place now," Booth replied with smile.

"Really?" she squealed excitedly.

As if he knew he was the topic of conversation, Sid chose that moment to arrive at the table. "Well if you're not a sight for soar eyes," he said softly.

March jumped up and almost barrelled the large man over as she engulfed him in a hug.

He laughed as he hugged her back, though looked slightly embarrassed once she'd sat back down and he met the others gaze. "Here's your menu," he said passing it to her.

"Ooh what do you think I should have?" she asked, turning it to face him.

He smiled as he turned the page and pointed to an item the others couldn't see.

"Really?" she asked, raising a brow at him. Her smile broadened as he nodded. "Well if you insist. Do the rest of you know what you're ordering?" she asked looking around the group.

"We all just let Sid pick, it's for the best," Hodgins said, getting a laugh out of the others remembering the one time he'd chosen to order his own food.

"It's caught on a bit since you were last here," Sid explained.

BONES

It wasn't long before he was bringing back their orders. Booth watched as Sid set the large chocolate fudge pudding with ice-cream in front of March and he couldn't help but laugh. "You are such a kid," he said rubbing her hair fondly.

"You're just jealous old man," she retorted, elbowing him in the ribs to stop him messing her hair further.

He tried in vain to suppress his smile as he glared at her replying, "Who you calling old?"

It was her turn to laugh. "Well there's only one old man at the table, can't be that hard to figure it out." Her attention to the argument was distracted by the arrival of Booth's meal. "Ooh," she cooed appreciatively before spiking a piece of meat and popping it in her mouth before he could say a word.

"Hey!" he protested, glaring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, having already swallowed the offending mouthful.

"What would you do if I stole I bit of your food huh?"

"I'd stab you with my spoon and tell you to get your own," she retorted.

Sid cleared his throat, causing them both to look at the floor near his feet with apologetic expressions. "In case you two have forgotten, my fine food is made for eating, not bickering over," he told them sternly.

"Sorry Sid," March replied.

"Won't happen again," Booth added.

Sid gave them each one more meaningful glance before smiling. "Enjoy!" he told the table before going to serve another table.

March poked her tongue out at Booth as her final word on the argument before they all settled into their meals, only Brennan not finding the 'cute' fight amusing.

An hour later they found themselves talking comfortably as they relaxed, letting their bodies savour the fine food they'd just consumed.

Though she enjoyed the meal and loved sitting so close to Booth, having his arm brush hers every now and then, she couldn't help feeling annoyed at March for intruding. She found herself observing what March was saying almost to the point of analyzing the individual words she used. To her great frustration March seemed to have an uncanny ability to keep everyone talking about themselves, never drawing the conversation to herself except in small anecdotes, and even then Booth would seem to change the subject quickly after.

Zach, who had only recently managed to start talking again, had just told her about his entire family, when she looked up surprised at the new song playing. "Sorry Zach, I just love this song!" she said, looking at Booth excitedly.

"There's no place to dance here," he replied, keeping his eyes focused on his cup of coffee.

She rolled her eyes. "There's a dance floor right there," she said pointing at the small area that Brennan had never noticed before.

"Do you really want to dance?" he asked, finally meeting her gaze.

"Aren't you wearing your steel caps?" she asked in return, frowning.

He smiled back at her though. "With you around? Always!"

She chuckled, bumping shoulders with him. "Well what do you say then Feb…I mean _Booth_," she asked teasingly.

He raised his eyes heavenwards before looking around at the group with a false pleading expression before finally nodding with a bemused expression.

She seemed as excited as a child on Christmas morning as she slipped off her shoes and jumped to her feet, grabbing his hand and literally dragging him to the floor, his laughter trailing back to the others.

He did a cute little bow, and she returned with a curtsy before he held his arms out for her. She smiled as she stepped onto his feet, him pretending to wince before putting one hand to her waist, the other held out with hers as he spun them around in a comical waltz. Brennan was certain that March wouldn't have managed to continue dancing if Booth hadn't been 'carrying' her since she was laughing so much.

"She seems really nice," Angela said, bringing Brennan back to the table.

"Amazing," Zach cooed, his gaze never leaving her as he propped his elbows on the table and let his head fall to his palms as he watched her dancing.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh at his obvious infatuation, as did Angela and Hodgins.

"You might need an extra napkin for all that drool," Hodgins teased him, though taking it seriously Zach checked his chin before glowering at Hodgins before returning his gaze to her. "I wonder how long it's been since they last saw each other," he wondered looking over at the pair.

"At least a year and a half," Angela replied. "I mean Booth's never mentioned her before and he's almost always been at the lab since I picked you up at the airport that time," she added, giving Brennan a smile.

Brennan smiled back. "It seems a lot longer than just 18 months," she said thoughtfully, looking back at her partner. She was so used to having him in her life that she actually had to think hard to remember a time when he wasn't there. She tried to work out exactly when her feelings for him had changed. Though she was sure they had already started to, she decided the defining moment was when she'd been kidnapped the year before.

Still suffering all his injuries from the explosion he'd come to rescue her, had found her, had saved her. She remembered him putting his head through her tied arms and lowering her down, so weak he couldn't even hold them up and having to quickly ease them both to the floor. As he'd held her there, she'd known she never wanted him to let go. That's why she'd postponed her date that night. There was no point even pretending she was still interested, no man would ever take her interest as much ever again. But of course they were partners. Anything more than friendship would be…

She wanted to finish that sentence with illogical, dangerous, unwise, inappropriate, any word with at least some negative connotation. But instead, all that came to mind was wonderful.

And yet there was a woman in his life she'd never known about. Were they past lovers? Information about her was classified so it was more than likely she'd known him from his sniper days, and she knew Sid so he'd obviously brought her here at some stage. Was she back to be with him?

"It must be hard," Hodgins words broke through her thoughts, and she looked up at him with shimmering eyes, only to find he was still looking at the pair on the dance floor.

"Honey," Angela said, putting her hand on his as Brennan quickly blinked back her tears.

"What I mean it's just obvious that they---"

But Brennan quickly cut him off. "Jack this isn't the time for another one of your conspiracy theories," she said coldly.

Hodgins looked at her, a combination of shocked and hurt. "It's not---"

"Honey, now isn't the time," Angela repeated patting him on the hand, and giving him a look which infuriated Brennan because she knew whatever Hodgins was thinking Ang agreed with.

She turned away from them, looking back at the couple on the dance floor who were still spinning around in a daze of laughter. A new song with a piano solo began.

_Feeling like I can't forgive…but I want to  
_

Brennan didn't recognise the song, but it was obvious March did as she quickly pulled away from Booth, her former smile quickly fading as she said something to him, turning to walk away.

_It's like I don't know how to live, I'm afraid to  
I used to think take them as they come, without hesitations, no  
Now it's like my head is filled with lies, and persuasions  
_

_As the sun begins to fall I hear her calling out to me she's sayin' hurry it's one more day gone  
_

Before she could take more than a couple steps away, Booth grasped her wrist, turning her back to face him. Her face was now hidden from Brennan, but she watched on as Booth said something to her which made her look to the floor.

_  
What I wouldn't give just to forget  
So I can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again  
_

But he put his hand under her chin, gently raising her face back to face him, saying something else.

_  
I am feeling dissonant, and distracted  
The toxic chemicals are spilling in my head and they're bleeding deadly reactions_

And as the moon begins to rise he shows me all the colors that I'm hiding I'm hiding myself  


A small smile crossed his face at whatever she had said in return as he spread his arms slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.  
_  
What I wouldn't give just to forget  
What I wouldn't give to get some rest  
So I can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again  
_

Brennan watched as Booth wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him while the other hand caressed her back. She felt her own eyes brimming with tears once again as she watched his head rest on her shoulder, his gaze fixed to the floor.

_  
Am I desperately losing this fight  
When I should really be choosing my flight  
Take me take me take me now  
_

They just swayed to the music, neither even moving their feet as they stood in each others arms.

_  
What I wouldn't give just to forget  
What I wouldn't give to get some rest  
So I can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again  
_

Brennan wished she could look away, but her eyes were transfixed on the pair.

_  
What I wouldn't give just to forget  
What I wouldn't give to get some rest  
What I wouldn't give just to forget  
So I can remember how to live_

They stayed standing there after the song finished. Brennan watched as Booth nodded into March's shoulder before saying something himself. March shook her head slightly. They stayed there for a few moments longer before slowly pulling apart.

March moved one hand to her face and must have said something, as whatever it was made Booth give her a charming smile as he shook his head. He nodded as she indicated over her shoulder and this time when she walked away, he didn't stop her.

Brennan watched as she went over to Sid and gave him another hug. Looking back she found Booth making his way to the table, his head hung low. Reaching the table, he gave them all a sheepish smile as he pushed his hands deep in his pockets and Brennan was surprised to find his eyes were shimmering.

"Uh sorry to be a party pooper but March and I are gonna call it a night," he said, looking at the table rather than meeting any of their gazes.

"But---" Zach began to protest, but was quickly silenced by a look from Angela.

"Don't forget these," Brennan said, picking up March's shoes from where they'd been left on the floor.

He smiled down at her. "Thanks," he said softly as he took them from her, his hand brushing against hers.

"It's okay," she replied with a sheepish smile, knowing his words weren't to do with the shoes.

Booth cleared his throat, trying to get past the awkward moment. "Well don't work to hard this weekend," he said as he gave Brennan an evil grin. And with one last wave of March's shoes in the air he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to Allie for becoming my beta for this. You're the best :) Also thank you to all those that have reviewed, always greatly appreciated and keeps my muse happy ;) Enjoy!**

Brennan stood in front of the door taking a deep breath, trying to suck up her pride. She'd spent most of the morning at the lab, though hadn't really achieved much. She couldn't get Booth off her mind. He'd been a background thought for a while now, but usually she could put him on a back burner as she concentrated on the task at hand.

Today however her thoughts just kept going back to him, how he'd looked last night; the butterflies that had raced through her stomach every time his arm had brushed against hers; how her heart ached as she'd watched him dancing with March and that last look he'd given her, making her weak at the knees.

It was stupid really. If there was anything going on between Booth and March, he'd tell her right? They were partners, of course he'd tell her. He might not be able to tell her how they knew each other, or any details about March herself, but he was free to tell her if he were in a relationship with March.

Feeling reassured, she knocked confidently on the door. The view that met her a minute later sent her weak at the knees all over again.

"You're late again Re…you're not Rebecca," Booth said, giving her a charming smile as he dropped the small towel he'd been wiping his neck with around his shoulders.

Shoulders that were bare save the towel, Brennan noticed, watching the small droplet of sweat that ran down between his well defined pecs. She was suddenly aware it wasn't just his shoulders that were bare, but his entire upper half. The only clothing he appeared to be wearing was a pair of loose basketball shorts, which hung lazily over his hips, accentuating not only his hip grooves but that near six-pack of his as well. For the life of her she couldn't figure out where he found the time to both work out and spend time in the sun to achieve the tanned, toned body that stood before her.

"Bones? You alright," he asked, drawing her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I uh…I…" she looked down at her hands as his smile grew. Spotting the folder in her hand, she held it up triumphantly. "I came to give you the report," she told him.

He gave a soft chuckle. "Just couldn't wait till Monday could ya Bones?" he asked. "Come on in," he said, stepping out of her way. "Sorry just hopped on the treadmill before Parker arrives," he said as they walked into the apartment. "Can't see why you work Saturdays," he added shaking his head.

"I don't see why you don't work Saturday's. I mean you're a religious guy and in the Bible it states that God worked for six days and then rested on the seventh," she said as he guided her to the kitchen.

He raised a brow at her, his smile growing. "You consider me a god now Bones?" he asked teasingly.

"What? No," she stammered as her cheeks flushed. She wanted to break his gaze, but knew if she looked down she'd fall into a daze again. "I'm just saying it's perfectly normal to work six days a week."

"And what would you say about working seven days a week?" he asked as he grabbed two beers out of the fridge, opening them both before passing her one. He smiled at her expression, knowing she didn't want to say it was fine because he'd tease her about it, but she couldn't say it wasn't fine either since she'd called him from the lab last Sunday. Laughing, he just shook his head, "Admit it Bones, you're a workaholic."

"I am not!" she protested, annoyed with herself for being so distracted by his bare chest to come up with any plausible argument.

He raised a disbelieving brow. "Okay, name _one_ time when you only worked nine to five…heck name one time you only started at nine _or_ finished at five!" he replied with an evil grin.

Brennan was saved having to admit she couldn't think of one though. "Is he here?" March asked excitedly as she came out the bathroom. "Oh…hi Dr Brennan," she added as she spotted Brennan, her smile fading, but she quickly recovered.

The same couldn't be said for Brennan, who took a moment longer to get over the shock. She stared at March, who was back in her cargo pants, but with a pink baby-t this time, her hair still damp from the shower she must have finished before Brennan arrived. Finally finding her voice she croaked out, "H-hi March." _What are you doing here?_ she wanted to add, but knew it wasn't really appropriate.

The oven timer went off, causing them all to jump. March went over and pulled out a lasagne, smacking Booth's hand as he went to steal a bit. "It needs time to set first," she scolded him as he pretended to nurse his injured hand before grabbing the tray with garlic bread on it and popping it in the oven. This done, they stood in an awkward silence not really meeting each others gaze.

Before the moment could get too awkward, there was another knock on the door. "Ooh, that's gotta be him," March squealed, darting for the door.

"Uh, she's just a little excited about seeing Parker again," Booth explained unnecessarily as he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact as he slowly trailed behind March.

Brennan nodded mutely. "How does she know---"

"Parker!" they heard March's cheerful voice, and rounded the corner just in time to see him running into her open arms, before she swooped him into the air, landing him neatly on her hip.

"May! You're here!" he said excitedly.

"Of course, didn't your daddy tell you I was here?" she asked, her complete attention devoted to the little boy.

"Yeah, but---"

"You know your daddy doesn't lie, Parker," she said giving him a stern look.

"I know…it's just…I was worried I might be too late…that you would be gone already," he said softly.

Brennan was surprised to find this small statement had a great affect on March, though she quickly covered the hurt expression that had crossed her face, and tapped him on the nose.

"Well you're not! So what've you been up to since I saw you last?"

Before Parker had a chance to reply, someone cleared their throat at the door, and they all looked to find Rebecca standing there.

"Becca! So _nice_ to see you again," March's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she gave the other woman an oversweet smile.

The only evidence of hearing the greeting that Rebecca gave was to purse her lips as if she'd just bitten into a lemon, before turning to Booth. "I'll pick him up Sunday night at five, make sure he's ready," she said coldly.

Booth nodded, clenching his jaw with restraint at what was probably not the best comment for Parker to hear.

Rebecca looked over at Parker, glancing at March, and decided she'd prefer to keep her distance. "I'll see you tomorrow night sweetie," she said with a smile, before turning and leaving.

"See you Becca, we should really do this again sometime," March called out. She seemed to be about to make another comment of her own when she caught the warning glance Booth was giving her. "So what've you been up to since I saw you last?" she repeated her question to Parker instead. "You got a girlfriend yet?" she asked teasingly.

"Eww May! I don't wanna catch girl cootees!" he said, scrunching his nose.

March laughed as she shook her head. "How could I forget the girl cootees?"

"Why does he call her May?" Brennan asked softly as March and Parker continued to chatter away enthusiastically.

Booth's smile faltered for a moment, before he just shrugged. "Well he met her for the first time a couple of years ago…before he had mastered the 'ch' sound. In the end rather than calling her Mar I guess it just got decided to call her May instead," he said, keeping his gaze on the pair.

Brennan continued to stare at him, more once again captivated by the sight of him. Her cheeks grew crimson as she realised she was staring again. _Anyone would think you'd never seen a half-naked man before_, she scolded herself, forcing her gaze back to the pair as well.

Just then March looked over at them, seeming to only just realise Parker wasn't only there to see her. "Oh…Parker, you should say hello to your daddy," she said, clearly embarrassed about hogging him.

Jumping down, Parker ran into Booth's arms, being swung up into them in similar fashion to how March had.

Brennan looked to the floor, feeling a bit like she was intruding as Booth had a hushed conversation with his son, before hugging him tightly and ruffling his hair before setting him down again.

"Hey Dr Bones," Parker said as he landed on the ground once again. "What you got there?" he asked indicating the folder in her hand.

"Oh it's a case your dad and I are working on at the moment," she replied, suddenly feeling as though she should be picking him up and swooping him onto her hip as the others had, rather than staring down at the folder.

Parker frowned. "You and daddy are working today?" he asked in confusion. "But it's _Saturday_," he emphasised the last word, as though he thought she might have lost track of the days, causing Booth to laugh and Brennan to glare at him.

"Hey Parks, how about you and I go hit the town for a bit so these two can get there work done and then when we come back they should be ready to play okay?" March asked him.

"Okay," he replied, though it was unnecessary by the pure excitement that spread across his face and how he was bouncing excitedly. He suddenly stopped, turning to Booth. "Can I daddy?" he asked with a perfect miniature of Booth's puppy dog eyes.

Booth just laughed. "I don't think I've got much say in this one," he replied before being engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you daddy," Parker said as he grabbed his bag from where it lay near the door and running to his room to drop off it off, running back out a moment later. "Ooh May, I lost another tooth while you were away!" he spoke quickly, having just remembered the amazing event. "And this time it fell out all by itself!" he added, beaming with pride.

March grinned back at him. "Did my talk with the tooth fairy work?" she asked as he raised his arms toward her, and she automatically picked him up.

"Yup!" he answered, his smile broadening. "I got a whole dollar this time!" he added enthusiastically.

"A dollar?" March said, with just a hint of teasing.

"May," Booth whispered warningly.

Parker looked to Booth then back at March. "Is that still not enough?" he asked, clearly worried now.

"Oh no, that's HUGE," March told him, winking at Booth. "I don't think I ever got that much for just one tooth," she added, getting a huge grin out of Parker once again. Turning to Booth and Brennan she said, "We'll probably be a couple hours, five tops. The lasagne should be ready to eat by now. Help yourself to it, I'm sure Parks and I'll end up filling up on _healthy_ snacks," she said, winking at Parker this time, causing him to giggle as she grabbed Booth's Washington Capitals jersey off the hook.

Booth just glared at her slightly before nodding. "Make sure you bring that back in one piece this time," he said warningly, though with more than a little teasing in his voice.

"I did last time, didn't I?" she asked innocently.

He raised his brows. "One isn't the same as three," he replied, getting a laugh in response. "Well you two have fun," he added as they left the apartment. He ran his hand through his hair, chuckling before turning to Brennan. "You up for lunch? 'Cause I'm starved," he said, heading towards the kitchen again.

"Uh, I thought we should go over the case---"

"Bones I'm starving, and if we look through the case first, I don't think I'll be able to stomach eating for a few more hours. Do you really want to be the cause of me starving to death?" he asked, giving her a pleading look.

She sighed. "The human body is capable of lasting a lot longer than just a few hours without food," she told him reasonably.

His pleading look turned to puppy dog eyes.

She sighed again. "Fine, we'll have lunch first…but it better be good," she added as he gave her a charming smile.

BONES

As it turned out it was a very good meal. Booth had noticed just before sitting down that he was still topless, and had excused himself to have a quick shower, causing Brennan to sigh with both relief and disappointment when he was out of ear shot.

In his absence Brennan had guiltily done some snooping around to try get an idea of March. She checked Parker's room first, but finding nothing there, with a heavy heart she went and checked Booth's room. His smell invaded her senses as soon as she entered, and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, feeling engulfed by him. Looking around, her heart soared when she found nothing here of March's either.

She quickly searched the rest of the house, a frown crossing her face as it became apparent there was nothing here. She was about to give up when she noticed the slightly large day pack near the front door and instinctively knew it belonged to March.

Just then she'd heard the shower turn off and had quickly gone back to the table, where Booth found her a few minutes later, pondering the pack. As they enjoyed the meal Booth hadn't allowed her to speak of work at all, keeping the conversation light and easy.

For the life of her she didn't know what made her think of it while she was enjoying his company so much, but she suddenly found herself verbalising what had just dawned on her. "But you called her May too."

"Sorry what now?" Booth asked, somewhat used to her jumping topics of conversation.

"Earlier you said Parker calls March May because of meeting her a couple years ago and not being able to say March yet. But you called her May too," she explained, watching him as he picked up their empty plates and headed for the kitchen.

"Did I?" he asked, looking genuinely surprised. "I guess with Parker calling her May it just slipped out."

"Interesting choice of words," Brennan said crossing her arms, arching an eyebrow at him as he washed the dishes, knowing there would be more to it since he wasn't meeting her gaze.

He said nothing as he finished washing them. Drying his hands he turned around to face her, his face sombre as he folded his arms as well. "What do you want me to say Bones? We've been through this, it's classified."

"I'm not talking about March's work or how you two met, I'm talking about you and your _present_ relationship with her!" she fumed. She saw the small smile cross his face and knew he was about to make some smart remark, so continued on quickly. "I'm not asking about the FBI or some secret mission Booth, it's just your personal life, not classified information."

The smile that had been playing on his lips vanished as he stared at her. "Sorry Bones, I didn't realise your level of clearance gave you access to my whole personal life as well," he said coldly.

"That's…that's not what I meant," she faltered.

"Isn't it?" he asked, his piercing gaze boring into her.

She looked at the floor, unable to keep his gaze.

After a tense moment, Booth sighed. "Let's just go over the report," he said in a distant voice, picking up the folder and going back to the table.

Brennan remained rooted to the spot as he sat down and opened the folder, slowly making his way through all the contents. She watched as he went through every page then went through them again, flipping to different pages as if making connections between the information there, a deep frown crossing his face.

"Bones is this right?" he asked, glancing up at her, his voice back to normal. "He wasn't dead when the acid went on?"

She shook her head, making her way over and sitting down. "No, his lungs were filled with the fumes, he had to have breathed them in, though whether he was conscious or not is inconclusive. I doubt he survived long after…" she trailed off, knowing these were the details Booth didn't want to think about.

They went through every detail from the two bullet wounds to the chest down to the bruises around his ankles.

"I've got Angela running through a few different scenarios on the Angelator," Brennan said once they seemed to be getting to the end. "Is there any you want me to get her to try?"

He shook his head, not noticing her get up as he flipped through the pages once again. "Not off the top of my head, I'll stop by Monday morning, should have a few by then," he said, glancing at her, frowning when he realised she was ready to leave. "You're going?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and---"

He glanced at his watch as he cut her off, "Yeah six is really…six is later than I expected," he said surprised, double checking he'd read his watch right.

"I'll see you Monday," she said softly, turning to go.

"Uh Bones," he called after her, standing up.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly, only inches away from him now.

"Could you take the folder with you? Just with Parker around, I wouldn't want him to stumble upon it…" he trailed off, shrugging as he held the folder out to her.

"Sure," she squeaked, anticipation turning to disappointment as she took it and turned to go again.

"It's nothing personal Bones," he said after she'd taken a few steps away from him, causing her to turn back around. "If I could tell you I would it's just," he paused, looking off to the distance as he tried to find the words, "the more people know, the greater danger it puts her in." He paused again, clearly picking his words very carefully. "Even the smallest detail in the wrong hands right now could end up ki…putting her life in danger," he choked out, the fear this thought caused him evident in his voice and his face.

Brennan slowly nodded. She didn't know how it worked and she didn't know any information she wanted to, but at least she understood why she couldn't be told it, even if she thought Booth might be exaggerating just a little.

Sighing with relief, Booth walked her to the door. "I'll see you Monday," he softly repeated her words, closing the door gently behind her.


End file.
